1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vibration absorbing device for a motor vehicle which absorbs both the vibration of the steering wheel and the lateral vibration of the vehicle body at a time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that the so-called tramping movement of left and right wheels, in which these wheel are moved vertically in opposite directions, is responsible for the repetitive vibrations in the circumferential direction of the steering wheel, the so-called steering shimmy. In order to prevent the steering shimmy, it has been proposed that in a motor vehicle in which front wheels are interconnected by way of a front rigid axle, a shock absorber is provided between a knuckle supporting the wheels and the rigid front axle, or the knuckle arm and a steering link. With a motor vehicle in which a front body and a rear body are placed on a frame structure independently of each other, a relay rod of the steering link extends at the front of the axle of the motor vehicle, and wheels are independently suspended from the frame structure, there occurs the peculiar steering vibration and body vibration, in addition to the steering shimmy arising with the rigid axle type motor vehicle, when the motor vehicle is run on a rough road.